


Galway Girl

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Ireland, Mild Smut, Music AU, Tattoos, happiness, nothing but fluff here, pubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Kylo had only recently moved to Galway, Ireland in an attempt to start over from his past mistakes. He got a job bartending at the local pub. His true passion had always been music; being an American living abroad only served to make it a more difficult dream to achieve.





	Galway Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shwtlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/gifts), [i_live_in_the_reylo_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon/gifts).



> Happy early Birthday to Shwtlee (19th) and iliveinthemoon (20th) 
> 
> Shwtlee asked me to write this one shot inspired by the song "Galway Girl." I urge you to watch the video 
> 
> https://youtu.be/87gWaABqGYs

* * *

 

Kylo had only recently moved to Galway, Ireland in an attempt to start over from his past mistakes. He got a job bartending at the local pub. His true passion had always been music; being an American living abroad only served to make it a more difficult dream to achieve.

On his days off he would play his acoustic guitar on the street corner, making tips and hoping to share his passion with the locals. There was always one girl that showed up to listen.

Kylo would never forget her, she was simply breathtaking. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into three buns that lined the back of her head, and her hazel eyes stared right into his soul.

Whenever he was finished with a song she would leave a small tip and walk off before he could call to her. If only he knew her name. He yearned to know _her_.

***

After his shift at the bar, Kylo sat on a stool and sipped his beer as he waited for the hours to pass before he made his way back to his lonely apartment. He hadn't made many friends yet, but that was partly due to his introvert personality. On the outside, with his full sleeve tattoos and leather jacket, he appeared outgoing and lively. However, on the inside he was shy and reserved.

Kylo watched as the sweat from the beer dripped down the side of his glass. He watched it as if it was the most interesting thing he had seen all day. He only broke from the daze when he heard the bell to the front door ring. Glancing over his shoulder for a brief moment, he almost fell out of his chair at what he saw. Or rather _who_ he saw.

The girl with the hazel eyes. She carried a fiddle and made her way over to the small corner stage. His eyes remained transfixed on her slight form.

She spoke into the microphone with a British accent, and wasn't she just full of surprises.

“Hello everyone, I'm Rey and I'll be singing a few songs for you tonight.”

 _Rey_. Her name is Rey.

She set the fiddle aside on the chair behind her and grabbed the mic as she sang. Her voice was possibly the most beautiful thing Kylo had ever heard. And he could have sworn that she was making eye contact with him while she sang about _love_ and _heartbreak_.

Once she was finished with her set, she grabbed the fiddle and performed a few well known Irish folk songs.

“Thank you so much, again my name is Rey, have a good night.”

She took a little bow and walked off the stage. Kylo wanted to go after her, but he froze up and turned back around on the stool, staring down at his beer. Anxiety swirled in his gut, or maybe it was the beer. Yet, he felt like an idiot for not going after her.

Someone slid up next to him at the bar and bumped his shoulder in the process.

“Oh I'm sorry,” she said, with that thick British accent.

Kylo turned his head and almost fell off his stool for the second time that night. Because standing beside him was none other than the girl, _Rey_.

“That’s okay,” he mumbled.

She smirked at him as she waved over the bartender, the ginger irritant that he worked with occasionally. She ordered a beer and took the barstool beside him.

“So you sing?” Kylo asked. Flustered he continued under his breath, “of course you sing, you were just singing.”

She giggled as she held out her hand for him to shake.

“I’m Rey.”

He took her hand, it felt so small and delicate in his large one.

“I’m Kylo.”

“So you play guitar, and you sing,” she said.

Kylo tried to hide his shy smile behind his beer as he took a sip.

“Yes, I do that on my days off. When I’m not working at the bar that is.”

He was silent for a moment, searching for something to break the ice. He mentioned the only thing he could think of.

“You have a British accent, what brought you to Ireland?”

Rey grabbed her beer and took a long sip, the foam from the head leaving her with a mustache. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

“I could ask you the same thing. You aren’t from here.”

“Well that is true, I’m from New York. Let's just say that I moved here to start over. Someplace where nobody knows me. No expectations, no legacies to live up to, no mistakes to be constantly reminded of. I’m free from all of that--”

“Judgement,” they said at the same time.

“Yes,” he agreed, smiling at her as he turned back to his beer.

“So what do all of these tattoos mean?”

Rey trailed her finger down his forearm, looking intently at his tattoos.

“Well the bird here-- that's a falcon. That one is for my father. The falcon represents success and victory. Which he was very successful in his life.”

“Was?” She inquired.

“Yes, he passed. Two years ago.”

“I'm so sorry Kylo.”

He shook his head, placing a hand on her knee. He rubbed his thumb along her knee and responded.

“It's fine, he was sick. He is no longer in pain.”

“What's this one?”

She was pointing to the rose tattoo on his bicep.

“That is my mother's favorite flower.”

“And what about the semicolon. What is that one for?”

He squeezed her knee gently before removing his hand.

“Ah, you don't know about the significance of a semicolon? It is a representation of having control over your life, being able to continue on and fight through the difficult times.”

She smiled at him as she replied, “Do you want any more tattoos?”

“Of course,” he said with a grin.

She tossed some bills on the bar and grabbed his hand.

“Follow me, I know just the place.”

She led him out of the bar and down Galway street, holding his hand the entire way until she reached her destination.

They stumbled inside the tattoo parlor as she sat him down in the chair.

“So what would you like to get tattooed on you Kylo?”

“I’ve no idea, do you have any tattoos of your own?”

“I will after tonight,” she winked at him.

Rey flipped through the pages of the standard tattoos, Kylo watched her as she puckered her lips and frowned at all of the tattoos.

“None of these will do. Why don’t we get music notes?”

“What music notes would you want?”

She intertwined their fingers and turned his arm over to look at the sensitive skin of his forearm. Her fingers ghosted over a spot that would be the perfect place for his next tattoo.

“How about-- A, C, E?”

“Ace?” he laughed.

“Don’t laugh, it could be something special. I will get the same, right here.” she pointed to the inside of her wrist.

“Alright Rey, let’s get our tattoos then.”

***

Rey led him out onto the streets once again after they had gotten their matching tattoos. Their fingers remained intertwined as she walked them down the cobblestone streets.

“Where are you taking me now?” he smirked.

“You’ll see,” she answered.

Soon enough she was leading him to an underground pub. They ordered beers and she pulled him out of his seat to dance with her. Kylo’s arms wrapped around her waist out of instinct and her hands clasped his neck, her fingers twirling the curls at his nape.

Kylo couldn’t help but to get lost in her eyes as they danced together in the crowded pub. As the song ended, and right as he was about to pull away, she grabbed his face and pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

He pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss, licking the seam of her lips. She opened up for him and he slid his tongue against hers. They kissed for a while, drinking each other in until she broke the kiss and grabbed his hand again.

“Want to play a game?” she asked.

“What did you have in mind?”

She beat him at darts, and then after she beat him at pool. She was full of surprises and always kissed him sweetly after she kicked his ass. The next thing he knew, she was grabbing his hand again and leading him out of the pub.

She walked them over to the riverside. River Corrib was beautiful at this time of night, the lights from the houses shined against the water. Rey leaned over the railing and sighed as the breeze blew her hair around her.

Kylo walked up behind her and encircled her with his arms. She reached behind her and sunk her fingers into his hair as he kissed her neck.

“I would like to get to know you better,” he admitted.

Rey turned her head up to look him in the eyes. She kissed his lips again and replied, “I would like that too.”

**ONE YEAR LATER**

The early morning light shined through the window of Kylo’s flat and pierced his eyes. Groaning he turned around and wrapped his arms around the warm body beside of him. He kissed down the delicate neck and brushed the hair out of the way as he made his way down her spine.

“How’s my wife?” he asked.

Rey wiggled her hips against his, smiling over her shoulder at him.

“I’m great.”

He snuck his hand around her body began rubbing her clit. She moaned at the contact and spread her legs to give him better access. Kylo rutting against her backside, his dick already hard against her buttcheeks.

Kylo rolled her onto her back and settled himself between her thighs.

“My beautiful, beautiful wife,” he said as he pushed all of the way inside of her.

She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust.

“I love you Kylo,” she moaned as she bit his ear.

He pulled her leg up over his shoulder as he pounded into her.

“I love you too Rey. So much. I love you so much.”

It didn’t take them long to reach their orgasms. Their fingers interlaced, eyes locked on to each other and the feel of her walls clenching around his cock.

He gave her one more long, passionate kiss before pulling out and walking over to the bathroom to grab a towel to help clean her thighs.

***

Kylo held open the door to their flat and placed his hand on Rey’s lower back as she walked out of the door. He locked up and grabbed her hand. They walked together to their music store that they had opened a few months ago, right before they had gotten married.

After work that night they did what they always did on Friday nights-- and that was to play and sing together at the bar they had met in. They made great tips and had regulars that came to watch them perform together.

The husband and wife band that were deeply in love, some would say it was almost sickeningly so. But Kylo paid them no mind. He had everything he ever wanted in life-- his music store, his band, and best of all… he got the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta Nori <3 
> 
> The music notes A, C, E are actually the three notes that Kylo and Rey's themes have in common.


End file.
